<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer rain by deargyu (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972275">summer rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deargyu'>deargyu (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mingyu is a worried guy, Seungkwan hates rain with a passion, Slow Burn, Summer, Swimming Pools, i’m just as impatient as you guys so maybe not, just boys in summer, just two dudes lost in summer, maybe slow burn, unnecessary tags but you read them :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deargyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seungkwan had hated summer rain, and many other things. until he met a lanky boy at his neighborhood pool.</p><p> </p><p>-crossposted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, no spoilers so only boogyu for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. summer rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guess who’s the queen of starting and not finishing her other fanfics so she only writes oneshots? me.</p><p>also inspired by my favorite book</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan hated summer rain. He really did. The humidity that lingered in the air while there were beaming rays of sun did not pair well together. He hated that he was a teenager, he hated that boys his age were gross.</p><p> </p><p>He had a lot of things to say about people, objects, and surprisingly, summer. Seungkwan liked summer for the minimal things, like not having to go to school, hanging out with his friends, and just being outside. The heat was one of the things he disliked.</p><p> </p><p>"Kwan-ah! I have fresh strawberries cut for you!" His mother's voice echoed through the thin hallways of their mini home. It was small, but it felt comfortable to live in. So Seungkwan didn't mind. He trudged through the clicky wood tiles into the kitchen. His mom had a wide smile on, holding out a container with the brightest strawberries he had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>He took it obviously, strawberries in summer felt like his aesthetic, not to sound cringey. Seungkwan just popped a small strawberry into his mouth before he walked out of the house to slip on sandals. It was definitely too hot for tennis shoes.. He was wearing a tank top for god sakes. </p><p> </p><p>This morning, he felt like he was sweating buckets, like someone had dumped water on him, but it was just sweat. He'd have to get his sheets washed, sweat smells gross. </p><p> </p><p>Today was one of those days without summer rain, but with the excruciating summer heat. This was a huge negative he had about summer. It was way too fucking hot to survive. Seungkwan had felt bad for the stray cats he'd see crawling under cars and bushes to hide from the heat. </p><p> </p><p>Seokmin invited him over to his place with their friend group. Seungkwan agreed, since he had no other things to do in summed. School was terrible, but at least he'd have things to do. In summer, it just was empty, like he was just wasting his days away in his house. </p><p> </p><p>He walked to Seokmin's house since it was close enough in radius. Seungkwan felt his palms already sweating from holding the container of strawberries in his hand. And yes, he did bring them along with him. He wouldn't think his mom would mind. </p><p> </p><p>The meet-up wasn't that bad, mostly his friends playing uno. Soonyoung accusing Jeonghan of looking at the stack and taking all of the plus fours since he had an abnormal amount of those cards. They all knew it was true, but they let him. At the end, Seungkwan won.</p><p> </p><p>Games like that were fun, not because he got any prize or anything. At most, he'd have bragging rights and the chance to see Jeonghan mad. He loved seeing his hyung mad. But not too mad, because a mad Jeonghan wasn't as fun to play with. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan had waddled back to his house around five in the afternoon, the heat finally ceasing and the sun lowered from being right in the center of the sky. He had the empty container that strawberries used to be in. He chomped them all while playing uno. </p><p> </p><p>He had no plans for summer, other than to lay in bed and simmer in his own sweat. </p><p> </p><p>"You should go to the pool Kwan." His father ruffled his hair before heading into the living room to watch whatever was airing on TV. Seungkwan scrunched his face at that. He hated pools also. Not because he's had a traumatic experience or anything. He'd rather have trauma than what his situation was. </p><p> </p><p>It was embarrassing to be honest. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't swim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pool wonders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungkwan can’t swim, is it really that bad?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes. He can't swim. Ooh so scary, right? Seungkwan scoffed at the thought that he couldn't swim yet. Or he hasn't taken the time to learn how. It was really embarrassing.. </p><p> </p><p>He'd remember his friends' faces when Seungkwan told them. They just laughed at him, he remembered the sensation of his ears burning of embarrassment. Maybe that's why people liked to be embarrassed, for the feeling? Seungkwan couldn't get behind that. But at least Seokmin hung out with Seungkwan in the kids pool that day, it was less embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>He'd just stand in the middle of his tiny cooped up room, full of posters of girl groups and books he'd never read in his life (and he doesn't plan to). Seungkwan should learn how to swim. He put that as a mental note in his head before opening his drawers and shoveling through until he found swim trunks his mom gifted him last year for his birthday. </p><p> </p><p>Probably hoping that her son would have the ability to swim, or at least the motivation to learn to. That's the problem, he hasn't had the motivation to do it. He doesn't think he ever will. Even if someone tries to tempt him with hot girls. He probably won't (most likely because he's gay). </p><p> </p><p>He's figured that out about last year when a guy named Vernon transfered into his class. Seungkwan couldn't stoo staring at him, but now he's in his friend group. Maybe the attraction just fell off after. Enough about his homosexual beginnings, he needs to learn how to swim. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan grabbed the swim trunks and planned that he'd change into them after he got to his neighborhood pool. They'd probably have a restroom there, right? He shook his head, better to find out then to not. </p><p> </p><p>He rushed out of his room, his footsteps bounced around the hallways as he bid his parents goodbye. He ran with his sandals and tank top on. Taking a breath of air as the humidity brushed against his skin, making it feel gross and moist, Seungkwan shivered out of disgust at the feeling. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his phone out of the pocket in his shorts and pressed his sweaty thumbs onto the screen. Searching where the neighborhood pool was, a five minute walk, not that bad. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan walked to the pool, eventually getting there, (after trying to walk barefoot but immediately putting his feet back in his sandals because hot concrete and burning his feet isn't a look he's going for.) He'd inhale a puff of air before unlocking the small wired metal fence. </p><p> </p><p>The smell of chlorine and people got to his sense of smell. It was overwhelming, but Seungkwan held his ground. He observed the place, girls and guys his age were splashing around at each other. Seungkwan recognized all of them, he gave a small wave once they noticed him and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>He was known for his usualy loud self, but being loud right before embarrassing himself would not feel good, so he looked out for his future self. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan found the bathrooms and went into the male's bathrooms. Running passed the men's showers before pushing into a stall. He changed and arrived back at where he was originally. What should he do? He didn't feel comfortable with his shirt off, so he kept it on, even though the thought of his tank top clinging onto him didn't seem nice. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan headed to the farther parts of the pool, taking his feet out of his sandals and dipping them in. The coolness of the water made him wince a little. He wasn't used to it. He just watched the environment, the kids screeching and chasing each other while the life guards just gazed from their high chairs. </p><p> </p><p>He wondered if they even did their job properly, because he would be down to just watch people at the pool and get paid. Seungkwan soon started to ease the rest of his body into the water, first making sure that he was tall enough to stand in the pool. Barely, his chin was above the water, but still touching it. </p><p> </p><p>"Need help?" Someone asked and Seungkwan didn't think it was directed towards him, so he just stood in the water, taking in the cold water and the heat from the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. fated meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>he meets a lanky guy who scares him almost half to death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan turned behind him to find a guy crouching behind him. "Holy shit!" He jumped, swatting his hand at the other. The guy just flinched, "That's not nice." He scoffed, "What's not nice is that you scared me." Seungkwan turned back around to distract himself by wiggling his feet in the cool water.</p><p> </p><p>He spun around to see if the random guy was still there. He was, he just was crouching and watching Seungkwan. Weirdo. "What are you even looking at?" Seungkwan tried to see where the taller was looking at. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just waiting for you to answer my question." The guy had his head in his hands and was looking straight into Seungkwan's eyes. "Need help?" He repeated the question and Seungkwan shook his head. "No way." </p><p> </p><p>"You look like you need help," </p><p> </p><p>"How? I'm just wiggling in the pool alone." </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." The guy had a stupid smirk on his face and Seungkwan's eyes narrowed. "I'm really seconds from pushing you in the pool." He folded his arms together and glared. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no!" The guy mocked him, the audacity. Seungkwan stepped out of the pool and approached the guy from behind, pushing him. "Ahh!" He shrieked before falling into the pool. "You deserve it." Seungkwan stuck out his tongue and walked away. </p><p> </p><p>That was interesting. Seungkwan thought as he grabbed his soaked shorts and slipped his feet into his sandals. They were squeaking as he kept walking onto the concrete sidewalk. It was annoying but bareable. </p><p> </p><p>His parents lightened up when he told them about meeting someone at the pool. "You finally have other friends that aren't Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Seokmin, and Vernon!" His mother cheered and Seungkwan smiled, walking to his bedroom and rolling his eyes. He knew his mom met well, but he's a dramatic hormone-filled teenager.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had rained right after Seungkwan jumped onto his bed and shut his eyes on his pillow. It seemed comedic really, like how does it just rain at the right moments sometimes?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three days after, he'd decided to go to the neighborhood pool again. Seungkwan didn't know why, maybe something was gravitating him there. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His feet just led him there, never questioned it. Seungkwan thinks fate is real for a lot of the time. Like someone is destined to be something or have something. What's my fate? He wondered but stopped as soon as screams of joy from the area interrupted his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan just already had his swimtrunks his tank top on. (a different one because he isn't gross.) He stepped into the wet tiles of the pool while he sat near the edge of the four foot pool. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey you!" A voice called him and Seungkwan turned his head, unamused once he saw the guy from three days ago. "Hey dude I pushed into the pool." He waved slightly and the other made a face. "I'm Kim Mingyu, that's my name." The other, Mingyu, introduced himself, pointing proudly with a idiotic grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. What about it?" Seungkwan just blankly stared at Mingyu, the taller sighing, and straightening his back before asking a question. "What's your name? Isn't that what you're supposed to tell me?" He made a look that had the word 'duh' all over it and it pissed Seungkwan off.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan." He responded with a bit of venom at the last syllable of his name because he was getting ticked off at this lanky boy. "Boo? That's a cute last name." Mingyu smiled and Seungkwan laughed, "Please, save the last name for later, I never hear the end of it!" </p><p> </p><p>"Really? Why?" Mingyu had his head at an angle that looked like he was a puppy. It was adorable but Seungkwan wouldn't tell him, because that's weird. "Because all of my friends are like 'Oh our Boo~' 'My Boo~' 'Honey Boo~'" Seungkwan tried to match his voices with the voices of his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu just sputtered before giggling. His hair was slightly curly, the curls reaching his nose. It was a very dark brown, it could be qualified as black, but Seungkwan was pretty sure his hair lit up beause of the sun. His eyes were kind, they seemed kind at least. But he seemed too attractive to be nice.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry.." Mingyu was now gazing down at the floor. For what? Oh. I was staring at him. Seungkwan's eyes widened as he shook his hands, "No! I mean- I was zoned out! Don't apologize!" Seungkwan excused himself as the other lifted his head, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyways did you get out of the rain three days ago?" Mingyu started to dip his body under the pool wated as he asked the question. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad, mostly sprinkling, plus I like the rain." He bounced around, swimming around in the water while Seungkwan had his eyes glued on him. </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you like rain?" Seungkwan copied what Mingyu did, his head above the water, but it felt strange just standing and not swimming. "Catch me and you'll find the answer!" The other sing-songed and Seungkwan's heart dropped out of his ass. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't really need to know the answer that bad does he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. swimming lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungkwan somehow recieves swimming lessons from mingyu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come and catch me!" Mingyu called out, seeming to swim farther from Seungkwan as he just stood there. "Seungkwan? Mister Boo?" He teased and Seungkwan just was standing there, his ears were getting red. Of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. can't swim.." Seungkwan munbled the last two words and turned away. "You what?" Mingyu shouted from the other side of the pool. He was paddling back to where Seungkwan was. Mingyu looked like a professional swimmer, Seungkwan wouldn't be surprised if he was. </p><p> </p><p>"You what now?" Mingyu spoke and Seungkwan was too busy in his thoughts to notcie the curly haired boy in front of him. "Oh.. I just.. I can't." Seungkwan stopped it there, hoping that the other could infer.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't what?" Was this boy's brain full of concrete? Bricks? What could he not infer? Seungkwan. Cannot. Swim... </p><p> </p><p>"I can't swim.." Seungkwan muttered and shut his eyes, ready for the other to laugh in his face and tease him about it. It never came. </p><p> </p><p>"You should've told me Seungkwan, I'll help you swim!" Seungkwan peeled his eyes open and saw the taller with a big smile plastered on his face and a hand reaching out to him. "Follow me! I'll help you in the training area. Well it's not really for training, but less people go there."</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan hesitantly grabbed onto Mingyu's wrist and was led by the other. Passed a gate and to a prettier pool place, in Seungkwan's opinion, it was more peaceful and quiet. Without the screaming teens and screeching kids. </p><p> </p><p>"It's pretty." Seungkwan said and Mingyu immediately let out a chuckle and nodded. "I think so too, it's less crowded." </p><p> </p><p>The pair had started to train, well mostly Seungkwan was receiving the training. "Believe it or not, I'm not a pro swimmer either, so don't be shy." Mingyu spoke, he's probably just being friendly, Seungkwan thought. </p><p> </p><p>"No way, you move and look like a pro swimmer! Even like a pro athlete!" Seungkwan expressed his amusement by his facial expressions. His eyebrows raising and his hands moving around as to help him explain.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww shucks. Thanks for the compliment!" Mingyu snorted a little and Seungkwan just was content. He felt weirdly comfortable with Mingyu.. </p><p> </p><p>"So then you do this.. Then that, then puppy paddle!" Mingyu explained in the most dumbed down words Seungkwan's ever heard. Maybe he thought Seungkwan was dumb for not being able to swim, he shook his thought from his head and listened to Mingyu's instructions.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I can do it." Seungkwan talked as he splashed the water, he checked on how Mingyu's expression was like. The other's face looked like he'd seen a rainbow for the first time in his life. Was seeing me swim that exciting? Seungkwan quickly got rid of fhe question as Mingyu started to slap his hands together. Clapping, Mingyu was clapping for him.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't like he won the Olympics or a tournament. He just learned how to puppy paddle, the mere basics of swimming. That still didn'f mean Seungkwan wasn't tingling from head to toe with excitement that he could at least do something in the water other than stand.</p><p> </p><p>"Great job Seungkwan!" Mingyu hooted and Seungkwan couldn't help but crack a bit of a smile. The other's smile was more than interesting, it was ethereal. The way the other's canines pokes out and his teeth and evenly shaped. Maybe Seungkwan had a tooth kink? No way, that's stupid..</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, couldn't do it without my amazing pool teacher!" Seungkwan cheered back and started to clap for Mingyu. The taller nodding and looked sheepish with his grin. Seungkwan didn't miss the way the other's ears turned red and Mingyu went to touch the tips of his ears. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan wondered what time it was, he looked at the sky, it was slowly falling down from the center of the blank, light blue sky. He excused himself to run back to where he had placed his phone, it was 5:00PM. He'd have to be back at home soon. Sucks..</p><p> </p><p>He ran back to Mingyu, swimming alone in the pool as the wind brushed against a tree's leaves. A leaf being plucked and falling on Mingyu's puff of hair. Seungkwan came over to pluck it out of his hair. "What are you doing?!" Mingyu snapped his head in Seungkwan's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just getting the leaf out of your hair, chill Mingyu." Seungkwan calmly said as he placed the leaf on the pool tile. "Anyways, I have to go, see you whenever I do." He added as Mingyu's eyes were a little wided. Like he had wanted to say something. </p><p> </p><p>"You can say it you know? You look like if you don't say it, you're going to burst." Seungkwan joked as Mingyu's round eyes followed his figure and nodded.</p><p> </p><p> "Can I have your number?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungkwan gives his phone number and they hang out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My number?" Seungkwan thought about it. "Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"To text and call you silly." Mingyu swam to follow where Seungkwan was going. "Did you forget or do you not have many friends?" He added and snickered. Seungkwan almost felt offended before the brunette backpedaled. "I don't have many either, so don't worry!" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay fine, it's xxx-xxx-xxxx, text me if you're bored, this summer is exhausting, so I'll probably respond fast." Seungkwan gave his number to the taller as he dashed out of the pool to grab his phone. His phone slipping around between his wet hands before the phone fell out of the taller's hands.</p><p> </p><p>Straight into the pool. "Great job Mister Mingyu! Or shall I say, Mister 'No Longer Has A Phone'?" He cheekily smiled while Mingyu's feeling of hopelessness leaked out from his aura. Seungkwan felt bad. He ran and dove under the water with his full clothes on, reaching out to the phone which was sinking further down. </p><p> </p><p>He had a grasp on it as he turned up to the surface. Seungkwan had his eyes shut, water in his eyes sounded like it hurt. So he kept swimming with his eyes closed. "Here, Mingyu." He popped out of the water and handed the pacing boy his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan struggled to get out of the pool, which resulted in him getting out, but then toppled on top of Mingyu. Their bodies were on top of each other. "O-Oh, sorry." Seungkwan got off, swatting the droplets on his shorts out. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu had red on his cheeks while he stared down at his phone. "Maybe cook it in rice?" Seungkwan joked and Mingyu hummed. "You believe that?! Don't do it! Or maybe, my friend did it once and it fried his phone. He had Jeonghan bargain the phone repair worker to price the price lower." Seungkwan didn't even notice he was talking too much until he felt Mingyu's eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Your friends seem fun." Mingyu grinned as his big eyes looked like they were filled with glitter. Gross, Seungkwan would usually say, his arch-nemesis is glitter, but they suited Mingyu's eyes. He doesn't know what thats means himself, so don't ask. </p><p> </p><p>"I have to go." Seungkwan stood there, waiting for Mingyu's response as the water droplets fell from the ends of his hair and onto his tee shirt. "Can I come?" Mingyu suddenly asked and Seungkwan was taken aback. </p><p> </p><p>"Su-Sure I guess." He stuttered slightly before walking off. He felt a hold on his wrist. "Just follow me Mingyu." Seungkwan turned around and saw Mingyu. It was terrifying, the way he was towering over him. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Show me your humble abode Seungkwan!" He giggled as Seungkwan turned around, running while Mingyu was attached to his arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. little boo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe mingyu goes to seungkwan’s house</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His parents were surprised that Seungkwan brought someone home. "Is this your new friend you made, our little Boo?" His mother cooed and Seungkwan felt a burning in his cheeks. He felt embarrassed at the pet name, Seungkwan faced the taller and he just bowed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Boo!" Mingyu bowed, he had a towel wrapped over his chest since they just came from the pool. "Oh no need! A friend of our little Boo is apart of our family!" Seungkwan's mother chimed as his father agreed. Mingyu felt at home, even though he's only met Seungkwan twice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay bye mom, dad! I'll take my friend for now!" Seungkwan uttered before snatching Mingyu by the wrist and ran to his own room. "Phew! Sorry, my parents are overbearing sometimes." He mumbled and Mingyu let out a laugh, shocking Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"'Our little Boo?' Cute!" Mingyu teased and Seungkwan blushed red. "It's adorable, don't worry! At least your friends don't call you puppy dog." Mingyu added while Seungkwan was flustered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He took off the towel and Seungkwan just looked away before he saw Mingyu. Mingyu placed the towel on his shoulders before turning to the smaller. "Can I borrow your shower? I don't like the chlorine smell in my hair for long." Mingyu asked and the other nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll show you where the shower is," Seungkwan led Mingyu to the shower, which was across from his room, dropping the taller off and heading back to his own room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had decided to call Soonyoung panicking, "Help Soonyoung, there's a guy in my house." Soonyoung's complaints of the younger calling him early ceased when Seungkwan spoke. "A guy in your house?! Where are your parents? Did he break in?!" The younger could sense the panic in the other's voice before laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No no, he's my friend I made at the pool, and he's kind of attractive." Seungkwan tried to calm down his friend who was probably getting clothes on to help Seungkwan save his house from the mystery man. He heard a pause in sound. "Soonyoung?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you say that before? I can help with boy troubles, as well as I have my own." Soonyoung whined the last sentence and Seungkwan couldn't help but scoff. "You keep bothering the poor guy, I would reject you too if I were Jihoon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung let out another whine and complained, "But I gave him his favorite chocolates and he thanked me!—"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on Soonyoung, how did you know his favorite chocolate?"</p><p> </p><p>"I kind of asked Jeonghan's boyfriend since he is best friends with Jihoon." Soonyoung's voice became quieter and Seungkwan sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Soonyoung, you know I'm your best friend, but be more blunt about it. Say you like him and then boom, you're together." Seungkwan said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He heard a door close and his door opened. Seungkwan panicked, "Bye Soonyoung!" He shut off his phone and saw Mingyu, his chest on display. "Oh was that your friend? Sorry for interrupting, but I didn't bring my clothes.." He had a shy smile and Seungkwan froze. "Oh you can have my clothes!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He searched through his clothes to find a long shirt and shorts. Seungkwan tossed it at the other. "Hey!" Mingyu pouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan stuck out his tongue. "Haha!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. small talk & paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe seungkwan does go to mingyu’s house</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days since Mingyu was over and his house. They'd been meeting up at the pool every day, laughing, joking around, and just speaking about whatever came into their head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan looked up from his phone, not admitting to himself that he kept checking his phone to see if the other responded to his text. He texted more.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>mingyu, you there?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>are you going to the pool, it's supposed to rain</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>its okay if you don't answer, i cant go to the pool anyways :(</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan placed his phone down, looking out of his window before laying back on his bed. It's supposed to rain, all day it was humid. Seungkwan hated it. He never knew why. Maybe there was an answer he'll never find out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His phone dinged, Seungkwan bolted up and grabbed his phone. Mingyu texted back. He felt excitement in his soul, since when did having a friend feel like this? He's always had his friend group since a while ago, but he felt so much more excited thinking about the giant tree.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh okay</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you can come to my house if you want 😄</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>my address is xxxxx xxxx xxxxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan started to overthink. <em>What if I'm not supposed to go? No, he invited me.. But still! Wouldn't that be weird? No.. He gave me his address and told me to come.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan didn't even realize he was smiling until his mom knocked on the door. "You have a girlfriend? Little Boo?" She teased and Seungkwan blushed, looking at his phone and back at his mom. "No! I'm just talking to Mingyu, the boy from the other day."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Suree, then why's he got you red in the face?" She smiled and Seungkwan slapped his cheeks. "No reason! Also can I go out? To someone's house? I'll be back." His mom nodded, but had a look on her face that meant she was going to question him later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"See ya!" He grabbed his bag of things and ran past his mom. A thought of getting an umbrella slipping his mind while he slipped his tennis shoes on. Running out and pausing.. Wait.. "I don't know where it is!" He laughed at himself and checked his phone. Putting it on locations and letting the app lead him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You took a while.." Just the sight of Mingyu has Seungkwan smiling again, like he never ran to the other's house in the first place. "Sorry, I walked here." He grinned and Mingyu shook his head with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Want to come inside?" Mingyu suggested and Seungkwan agreed, panting while taking off his tennis shoes and going inside. "Thanks for inviting me Mingyu." He mumbled and the other hummed, acknowledging him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I was just painting, this weather helps with the vibe of painting." Mingyu explained while he walked upstairs into his own room, Seungkwan mindlessly following while looking around. "No it's okay, it's cool."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Really? At my school, my friends would always make fun of me and Hao for being artsy since we were both athletic." Mingyu gazed back at the other, Seungkwan felt awkward, he didn't want to look in the other's eyes. Eyes catching onto Mingyu's canvas. "Oh! What's that! That's beautiful." Seungkwan slipped the words and looked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What was that? He never says compliments to anybody..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks.." Mingyu seemed flustered and scratched his neck. "I usually never get compliments.." He mumbled and Seungkwan noticed his ears were red.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll watch you paint! It looks satisfying." Seungkwan piped up and sprawled all over Mingyu's couch he had. "Oh, I'm sorry for the no manners." He sat back up and the brunette declined.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, not like you're talking to my mom, she's the one who loves manners." Mingyu picked up a paint palette and brush and dipped the bristles into the blue-green paint. Seungkwan laid his body sideways on the couch and laid his head on the edge of the couch, watching Mingyu's every move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The soft tapping of the rain droplets on the window and the visual of the taller painting was so visually pleasing and pleasing to listen to. "Why does rain exist in summer?" Seungkwan said as Mingyu paused his motions, the brush bristles stopping on the textured canvas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like why? Summer is supposed to be hot, sweaty, and humid." Seungkwan tried to explain with hand motions and Mingyu still looked puzzled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well it's not like the water cycle doesn't exist Kwan. Water still moves around, and boom, rain happens." Mingyu set down the brush and stared at Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but it doesn't make me enthusiastic when it rains and the sun is still out. How does that logic work?" Seungkwan argued gently, he loved arguing, it was so fun to see his friends' defeated faces when he wins. Especially Jeonghan's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Rain goes on in summer, whether you like it or not Kwan." Mingyu now had his hands on his hips, with a certain 'isn't that obvious?' look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fine.." Seungkwan huffed, crossing his arms on his chest and laying on his back, facing Mingyu's ceiling. He distracted himself, <em>how many people are staring at the ceiling at the same time as me right now?</em> He wondered and his thoughts drifted around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You want to dance in the rain?" Mingyu snapped him out of his curiosity and Seungkwan clicked his tongue, placing his hands behind his head. "Not my thing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's fun, I promise!" Mingyu jutted out his bottom lip and his eyes glittered. Seungkwan turned to face him with a blank stare. "Not fun when you get sick."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, that rarely happens, now stop being a party pooper and go dance with me!" Mingyu held out and hand towards the other and Seungkwan took it. "Only because you asked nicely." He made up the excuse in his head, he knew that was a lie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu dragged Seungkwan down his stairs and Seungkwan could feel the other vibrating more the closer they got to the outdoors. He was really like a puppy dog, Seungkwan snickered at the thought and Mingyu looked at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just thinking that you're like a puppy dog."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Mingyu exhaled and slapped his shoulder with a lot of force.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch!" Seungkwan exclaimed and reached his shoulder, rubbing it to soothe the pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength." He had a toothy grin on, his canines were sparking with a blue tint from the sky on the window. "It's fine.." Seungkwan muttered and Mingyu hopped up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's dance in the rain!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. dancing in the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>aha very original title</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan was currently following Mingyu. Who was excitedly bouncing down the stairs with a pip in his step. It was strange, but it seemed like Mingyu behavior.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hurry! Before the rain is gone! This is what I've wanted to do forever, we can do it together!" Mingyu cheered, his canines reflecting the light rays from the sun as his eyes glittered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay." Seungkwan laughed since Mingyu was now pulling him along like he was a child. He followed the taller until he opened the slide door. The smell of rain was evident. The green scent and fresh scent of grass flowered throughout the wind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why was he doing this? Seungkwan had no clue why he was doing this either. Mingyu just seemed so persistent, and this'll also be his first time dancing in the rain. Even though he disliked the rain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he knew it, the rain was hitting his skin. Seungkwan couldn't help but feel lighter even though he was under the rain. "Seungkwan! Come on!" Mingyu giggled as he held the other's hand and began to spin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was peaceful, nothing else, just him, Mingyu, and the rain pitter pattering on their skin as they danced.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu let go of his hands and began to spin round like a ballerina. Seungkwan cackled as Mingyu slipped on the wet road. He helped the other out. Mingyu gripping onto his hand and pulling himself up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The taller had a pout on, Seungkwan had no idea why. He just tilted his head at Mingyu as Mingyu smirked, his eyes narrowing as he tackled Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How you like that?" Mingyu stuck out his tongue, right on top of Seungkwan. He probably hasn't noticed, Seungkwan thought as he blushed. Mingyu was right on top of him, a few inches away from his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Heh.." Seungkwan let out as he sat up, bonking his head against Mingyu's. "Ouch!" Mingyu whimpered as he rubbed his head. The dancing was peaceful for how long it was. "Apologize!" Mingyu demanded with a charming grin on his face as Seungkwan exhaled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It was you're fault you were in the way!" He stuck his tongue out and argued. "Also, payback for tackling me!" Seungkwan added as he moved to a sitting position. The wetness staining his shorts as he sat on the road stained with rain. For some reason, he didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But I didn't tackle you that hard!" Mingyu whined as he used hand gestures to express himself. Seungkwan found that endearing. Mingyu was like a puppy, pure, innocent, also playful like one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu?" A girl's voice called as Seungkwan heard light footsteps of shoes clicking their way. Mingyu jolted away from Seungkwan as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Minseo?" Mingyu scratched his nape as the rain kept pouring on him. His hair becoming drenched, the same with his shirt, the same with Seungkwan's as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Didn't Ma tell you not to be out in the rain?" The girl scrunched her eyebrows as she hid under her umbrella from the rain. Mingyu looked exasperated as he sighed. "But it's not my fault I have a terrible immune system! It's their fault!" He blamed someone playfully, Seungkwan assumed it was his parents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay sureee, now who is this?" Minseo's eyebrows raised up as her eyes examined Seungkwan. He felt like he was under a microscope. Scary.. Seungkwan just bowed his head a little out of habit and waved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! This is my pool friend! Seungkwan!" Mingyu introduced as he slowly scooted over to Seungkwan, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Minseo's expression lightened as she waved back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to know, Mingyu never makes friends because he sucks!" She teased and pulled down her eye. Mingyu rolled his eyes and shouted back, "Get back inside before I tell Ma you aren't doing your laundry!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minseo just smiled, "Tell me his number." She pointed her index finger at Seungkwan as Mingyu repeatedly shook his head. "He's mine! Find his number on your own, loser!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan felt his body burn a little. Maybe it was the sun coming back and shining through the clouds like a god. Or it was Mingyu's words, it was probably the first option.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for her, she's my loser of a sister." Mingyu rolled his eyes and shook his head with a grin. Knocks on the window were distracting them as Seungkwan turned around, seeing Mingyu's sister flipping Mingyu off, and then blowing a kiss to Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gross." Mingyu fake shivered and it made Seungkwan laugh, leaning onto the other before realizing what he was doing. "Oh sorry!" He jolted up and sat straight, Mingyu just hummed. "You can lay your head on my lap, the rain's peaceful today, even if the feeling of rain soaking your clothes is weird." Mingyu just spoke from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan's posture relaxed, laying his head on Mingyu's shoulder while the other just watched the park nearby. Seungkwan followed the taller's eyes, his round, almond brown eyes as the people across the streets ran for shelter from the rain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was right, it was relaxing, it felt like it was only him in Mingyu in this world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan didn't know when he fell asleep, but he did. He just closed his eyes and all of a sudden, he was on Mingyu's bed with a fresh set of clothes. He sat up quickly, feeling his clothes and panicking. Did Mingyu look? He looked down and blushed, looking away as Mingyu opened the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu had a fresh set of silk pajamas on with styled hair. Not fair. Seungkwan felt his curls in his hair as he shook his head to feel the bounciness of the curls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Mingyu teased and Seungkwan felt red.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What time is it? I need to go home." Seungkwan looked at his wrist like there was an imaginary watch. "It's around six or seven pm, you can rest still." Mingyu pulled out his phone and told Seungkwan. The smaller getting out of Mingyu's bed and tumbling into the taller.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"In a rush? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have to go water the plants and dance with the fish." Seungkwan made up an excuse, not aware that it made no sense. "Also, did you see my, under my clothes?" Seungkwan looked up at Mingyu as he just had a surprised expression. "No way! I'm not perverted!" Mingyu pouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan had to get home, he felt exhausted, spending more time with Mingyu madr his heart race.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait! What you said before made no—" Mingyu stopped after Seungkwan raced down the stairs and out of the house. Rushing to put his shoes on as he ran home. His heart was beating fast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right when he came home, he bowed to his parents and made a bee line towards his bedroom. Crashing onto the comfort of his bed. The smell of his room was familiar and a comfort, as he shut his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He felt exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. dreams pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungkwan wakes up with a fever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burning.. Is the first thing Seungkwan feels. A burning sensation on his skin. He jolted up, his eyes droopy as sweat covered his epidermis. Seungkwan wiped his forehead. "Ma!" He called out, it head ached so much. He was completely fine when he laid to sleep, why did it ache so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His mother ran in with a towel soaked in lukewarm water. "Seungkwan, does it still hurt?" She was by his bedside with a look of worry. "Why?" He was confused, why was his mom asking that, he was only aching. "Kwan.. You were screaming in your sleep that it hurts.." She gazed down at the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That only gave Seungkwan more questions than answers. Why was he screaming?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His head just hurt even more... "I'm going back to rest, night" Seungkwan laid back as his mother gently placed the soaked, folded, ratted up, towel on his forehead and shut the door quietly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All he could think about was swimming. What caused his fever? The rain. He'd have to scold Mingyu later for that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan dreamed, less of a dream, more of a nightmare. He dreamed that he was in the bottom of the pool, looking up. The blue washing over his eyes as he watched the pure rays of sunlight pierce through the pool water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tried to swim up in the made-up dream. He pushed his legs off of the tile floor and wiggled his feet, separating the water with his two arms while he tried to swim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan could only do it for a while before he felt a pull on his foot. He turned back and saw a shadow, something that looked like him, pull him back with a smirk. "Stop!" He tried to scream underwater, but the sound was drowned out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was panicking, his movements becoming more frantic as he looked around the pool. Watching from below, seeing if anybody was above the water. He saw his friend group, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and Seokmin. They were staring at him with wide eyes, then looking away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan tried to reach out to them but they didn't turn back. He looked back up to see someone. They were by the light, it was Mingyu. His perfect skin glowing; even he could see from under the water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was looking down at him with a grin, his usual, big toothed grin, he started to reach out to Seungkwan with his hand out. Before something else caught his attention. A drowned out voice Seungkwan couldn't hear well. Mingyu stopped, looking at the direction the voice was and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No no no no no. Seungkwan tried to scream, but the shadow was only pulling him deeper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan's eyes snapped open, he was sweating, panting, a mess. The towel his mom put on his head was now on his lap. He grabbed it and put it next to him. He could hear his dad's footsteps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seungkwan?" He called out before opening the door to find flushed, scared, Seungkwan. A side Seungkwan himself hasn't even seen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, son? You were screaming 'stop' and 'no' over and over again." He worriedly held his son everywhere, his shoulders, arms, and face. Before he got assurance from his son nodding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just a bad dream dad.." Seungkwan fidgeted with the fibers on the towel as he spoke. "Can I go now?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where do you think you're going? You're sick! Your mom would kill me if she knew I let you out when you have a fever." His dad immediately shut down his idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can I at least call someone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, your fever doesn't go through the phone, so that's fine." His dad waved before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was now alone. With his own thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. dreams pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe seungkwan was having weird dreams</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where were you?" Was the first thing Seungkwan heard once he dialed Mingyu's number. Seungkwan was puzzled. How'd Mingyu know it was him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How'd you know it was—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I saved your house number, not to be creepy." Mingyu interrupted him and Seungkwan could hear a slight giggle before the sweet sound paused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But seriously, where were you today? I went to the pool to find only kids struggling to swim and people drooling over me." Seungkwan could sense the concern from Mingyu's voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait.. Aren't you a life guard? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING THOSE KIDS?!" Seungkwan raised his voice in both amusement and worry that Mingyu just left some kids to drown. He abruptly stopped talking once he let out a fit of coughs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a lifeguard, dumbass." Mingyu spoke before Seungkwan had a cough attack. "Seungkwan? Mister Boo? You okay?" Mingyu said in a teasing tone, but Seungkwan could feel his worry flooding through his home phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan coughed again, hitting his chest before talking. "It's fine, I think I just got a fever from being in the rain. Since a certain someone still wanting to be in the rain even though his little sister told him no to."Seungkwan made a face, like Mingyu could see him through the phone. Maybe just habits of being around Kim Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well!" Seungkwan could already feel Mingyu's rebuttal coming once he heard the other inhale. "I'm not the one who got sick! Mmmhh!" Mingyu made a noise that Seungkwan assumed that the other was sticking his tongue at the phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're sticking your tongue out at me, don't look stupid, stupid." Seungkwan tried to clear his voice of the croakiness to no avail. He heard the other gasp at his words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How'd you know! Are you, watching me?" Mingyu whispered the last sentence and Seungkwan felt like Mingyu genuinely thought Seungkwan was watching him. He could picture the tanner boy holding his phone close and looking around like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No! Loser! My parents won't even let me out of my room, thus why would I be out of the house?" Seungkwan couldn't help but laugh. His laugh being cut off by a burst of coughs from his lungs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. You're still insulting me even if you're sick. That's impossible! Aren't you supposed to be all tired and exhausted? Yet you're here being plain rude." Mingyu huffed through the phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm invincible, no fever can defeated the Boo Seungkwan." Seungkwan puffed out his chest. He heard the other's laughing as he heard a thump and a splat from the other side of the phone. "Mingyu?! Are you okay?" He sat up and leaned into the phone like he would get a faster response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He heard the table thump and Mingyu hissing, and then laughing. "M'okay! I just laughed so hard I fell. But is the Boo Seungkwan worried about me? I feel so greatful for the savior to care!" Mingyu projected and Seungkwan was embarrassed at how loud Mingyu was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No! I'm not worried, you're just the only friend who picks up the phone when I call the first time. I just need my buddy to not be stupid and die off." Seungkwan explained to Mingyu, but for some reason, he felt like he was explaining to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he was worried.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anywho, do you have dreams?" Seungkwan changed the topic, the other probably noticed, but didn't say anything as he made a sound of agreement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I had a dream, right when I got sick. I don't remember what though, my mom said I kept screaming."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that concerning?" He heard Mingyu's small tone over the phone, like he was intently listening to Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but then I went back to sleep and had another dream."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Should he say it? Seungkwan doesn't want to be creepy and say that the other was in his dream. Maybe he should keep it to himself...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well?" Mingyu sounded like he was waiting patiently for the other to continue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What?! That's like a serious cliffhanger! You can't do that to me!" Mingyu complained and huffed through the phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry?" He was confused if he should apologize or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hmph. Okay, I'll leave you to suffer in your sickeness while I go to the pool again." Seungkwan just knew that Mingyu was sticking out his tongue at his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And don't forget to take your medicine, but I'm pretty sure your parents will take care of you. Loser." Mingyu blew raspberry before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loser? Mingyu's the loser. Seungkwan thought as he laid back in his bed. He felt terrible. He wanted to go back to feel the adrenaline of water on his skin, and not like a bath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>loud n clumsy mingyu is the cutest mingyu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it’s not like seungkwan doesn’t have any friends outside of mingyu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan completely healed from his fever the next three days, most of them spent speaking to Mingyu on the phone. "If you want to call him so bad, might as well have your phone connected to you, so whenever you think about him you can call." His mom teased as Seungkwan smiled, he didn't know what else to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He bounced up from his bed, today felt like a good day. Seungkwan opened his closet, seeing all ranges of colors in his closet, from greys to pinks. He grabbed a white tank top and pulled it onto himself. It was too hot for sweaters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan arrived at the pool, searching for a certain lanky boy. I guess he isn't here yet. He thought as he just sat on the edge of the pool, swaying his feet in the icy cold water. Splaying in the summer heat. Summer had a hate-love relationship with him. Or it was the other way around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Summers were hot, sweaty, musty, but there was also no school. Seungkwan felt happier this summer, or more enthusiastic. Don't get him wrong, the sleepovers at Seokmin's house aren't boring, but they do them every year. Seungkwan wanted something new. Swimming was foreign to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't like the previous summers he had, laying in bed all day and pondering about life and procrastinating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan felt hands on his shoulders as he was pulled up. Who the fuck?— Seungkwan whipped around and let out a punch. Oh.. It was Seokmin. What was he doing here?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean what are we doing here?" Seokmin had a cheerful voice as Soonyoung and Jeonghan peeke out from behind Seokmin. "We're here at the pool! We texted you but you didn't respond."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Oh I left my phone at him." Seungkwan shrugged as Seokmin shook his head. "So you can swim now?" Jeonghan asked and Seungkwan nodded slowly, he wasn't confident in his swimming ability.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's test!" Soonyoung cackled and grabbed Seokmin and Seungkwan by their arms, pushing them into the pool. "Why me?!" Seokmin was shrieking into the water as Seungkwan shut his eyes from the water. Swimming up as best as he could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He felt strong arms pull him out. It reminds him of when he was little, jumping into the kiddie pool because his sisters' friends were there also. Having to be pulled out by his own parents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seungkwan?!" A voice spoke in his ear, he felt like he was in a laying position now. "Boo?!" Seungkwan finally got to peel open his eyes and he immediately sat up. Bonk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch!" Seungkwan rubbed his forehead as the other person hissed softly. "Boo Seungkwan, I save you and this is how you repay me?!" It was Mingyu's voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan was shocked. "I thought you weren't coming today?" He tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did you ever think that I texted you that I'd be late?" Mingyu just looked flabbergasted, grinning in an emotion Seungkwan could feel was radiating from him, a mix of sunshines and worries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." He pouted like he'd just been scolded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who are these guys?" Mingyu held Seungkwan's wet, bare shoulders as he looked around at the three surrounding him. "I thought they were going to beat you up and drown you!" Mingyu scolded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Call him crazy, but Seungkwan laughed, he couldn't stop, it was just the situation. Thinking about how Mingyu would see Seungkwan getting pushed into the water by Soonyoung and be worried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kwan!" Mingyu gave a light punch to his shoulder, "Stop zoning out! I was really worried! You can barely even swim!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can't swim?" Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows as Seungkwan blushed in embarrassment. He might've told a small white lie that he could swim amazing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I can! Just not as good as you thought."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"God.. Seungkwan, you." Mingyu took breathes in between talking as he just giggled, let out giggles like he was a child. Seungkwan was amazed, how could someone that looks so intimidating and tall, act like a kid. It should be illegal. "You shouldn't lie~ Lying is bad y'know?" He nudged Seungkwan's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, lovebirds." Jeonghan rolled his eyes jokingly as Soonyoung knocked him over while he was laughing. "You act like you aren't with the clingiest person ever." Jeonghan huffed and looked away, the rest snickered amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan just realized he'd hadn't introduced them four. "Oh! Guys, Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin, and Kwon Soonyoung." He pointed to each of his friends as they struck a pose. Soonyoung doing his tiger pose as usual, Seungkwan pushed him gently. "Stop that." Soonyoung pushed him back until he realized Mingyu was here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How'd you guys meet?" Seokmin's round eyes sparkled with the reflections of the pool water glittering in his pupils.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>How did we meet?</em>Seungkwan thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. icy water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a small recap of their friendship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh we just met each other here and he pushed me into the pool. Then he left." Mingyu grinned a stupid grin, "Isn't that right Kwannieee?" Seungkwan nodded, why did Mingyu use that nickname? He strangely likes it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So when do you start dating our Kwan?" Soonyoung imitated Seungkwan as the younger grabbed his friend and threw him in the pool. "We're not dating!" He spoke with a red face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh are you still moving on from—" A splash was also heard as Jeonghan was thrown into the icy blue water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" Mingyu tilted his head as Seungkwan stood there. "Oh, it's nothing" He reassured the taller as Mingyu nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You made water go up my nose and I feel like I'm burning!" Jeonghan complained and splashed water on him as Mingyu stood in front of Seungkwan. "Splashing someone isn't very nice." He giggled before jumping into the water, splashing Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan just watched as Seokmin dove into the pool. Laughing along as they all were splashing each other. Mingyu stopped as he was out of breath from laughing. Seungkwan crouched near the edge of the pool as Mingyu smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said splashing someone isn't nice, what happened to that?" He smirked and Mingyu scoffed, pulling Seungkwan into the pool and Seungkwan gasped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The water was so freezing as it made contact to his bare skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They all eventually got into a splashing fight with each other. Mingyu and Seungkwan splashing the others as the three targeted them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Not fair, you have your boyfriend with you!" Seokmin whined as Jeonghan snickered. "Should I call Cheol here too?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No! He's gonna be whiny when we splash him." Soonyoung shook his head and Jeonghan laughed, "Right right."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan felt truly happy, his friends with Mingyu here, in this pool, during summer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan had no idea what was so different. Maybe because Mingyu was here and his aura is so playful. Mingyu is into art and swimming, he likes the rain, the smell of chlorine, and the smell of paint. Mingyu's weird, but unique. Endearing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What was Seungkwan thinking?! He should get out of his thoughts..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mingyu. mingyu. mingyu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wonder what the summary means 🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan and Mingyu had been hanging out every day for the most part of summer. Jeonghan kept calling Seungkwan and being nosy, "He's your boyfriend right? Just tell us!" He whined and Seungkwan said "He's not, I don't even think of him in that way."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then Jeonghan stopped calling, was he too harsh with that. But he swears, he only feels friendship towards the tall clumsy guy arriving at his house right now. "Were you waiting for me?" Mingyu shows his pristine white teeth as he headed on over to Seungkwan, who was sitting on the porch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who else am I waiting for? Goof." Seungkwan nudged Mingyu jokingly, who giggled along. Nice. His giggles sounded nice and cute. Like a puppy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The porch stair Seungkwan was sitting on creaked even more as Mingyu took a seat next to him. "You know what I think is crazy?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Seungkwan asked after a long pause of silence. He was staring at how Mingyu's sun kissed skin drank in the sunlight in midday. It looked like a sight you could only see once.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That we hang out every day, and we never get tired of it. We just yap about anything. I thought I was a boring person." Mingyu spoke in a softer tone as Seungkwan just observed the other, the way his hands just held his knees gently, the golden light in his eyes, everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're not boring at all! I'm boring if anything." Seungkwan countered and shook his head with his lips in a small pout. Mingyu just stared at him, at his face. Seungkwan felt a little self conscious under the other's gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're not, you're beautiful.." Mingyu hummed as he brought up a hand and ran it through Seungkwan's hair gently, feeling all the small tussles of hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan felt relaxed as anything, his hair was being slightly tugged on by Mingyu's big fingers from time to time. A slight apology would come out from him as Seungkwan would just nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan watched Mingyu's unused hand, it looked a bit bigger than his. It looked soft, Seungkwan had to satisfy his urge to just touch Mingyu's hand. Oh god, it was soft as pillows, soft as living in the clouds would be (he assumed).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu just let out a small smile as Seungkwan poked at his hand from time to time. "It looks like it's gonna rain." Mingyu sighed softly as Seungkwan hummed along. "We can dance in it this time." He suggested as Mingyu declined. "You got sick the first time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not like I didn't have fun, that was my first time dancing in the rain, I'd love to have many more with you." Seungkwan didn't know what he meant by it. Is this was the phrase 'comes from the heart' means? Because it did just come from Seungkwan's little heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu just let out a small giggle, a hue of red was on his cheeks, was it red or was it the sun rays? Maybe both.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then let's do it." Mingyu nodded firmly as the rain started to pour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They held each other's arms as they ran around, dancing and giggling. Seungkwan felt lighter, like he was dancing on his toes as he danced with the taller. He danced with Mingyu, hand on his shoulder while Mingyu held his waist. It felt like those romance movies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rain shortly ended, making Mingyu huff ad pout. "No more rain.." Seungkwan sighed and nodded, "But that was amazing, I would do it again and again, the rain on my skin felt cold and nice."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you a poet? Because that was amazing."</p><p> </p><p>"That isn't even a poem Mingyu,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I did really bad in writing class" Mingyu stuck out his tongue as Seungkwan laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You what?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A nearby bird fell as Mingyu's worried eyes saw it in the puddle. "I'll go help it." He worriedly ran towards the bird, crouching over as Seungkwan watched him. He saw headlights swerve over the corner of the road as he panicked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan ran as he collided into Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mingyu. Mingyu. Mingyu.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. interlude: happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>was he happiest with mingyu?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my god it’s been so long since i’ve updated this fanfiction and many others. i apologize for the long wait. i have a few chapter ready to go since i post them on wattpad first (which the story is now unpublished since i’m busy).</p><p>happy belated birthday to vernon and dokyeom! love those boys so much. </p><p>also thank you to that commenter who recently commented on this fanfiction, i wouldn’t have been reminded that this existed without them. </p><p>also about recent events in the texas winter storm, i hope you all are safe and be careful of contamination of the water. for the last week power outages have gone crazy because of the power issues in winter. please stay warm and safe! </p><p>now let’s get back to where we were.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the few weeks Seungkwan and Mingyu got close, they would go on the bus for fun. Mingyu would end up dragging Seungkwan into the bus by grabbing his hand as they sat down. Seungkwan noticed and then let go of his hand. Mingyu wouldn't react, maybe because he was distracted by making up stories about the other passengers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's what him and Seungkwan would do. "I bet that girl's sneaking out." Mingyu whispered as Seungkwan tilted his head. "How'd you know?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's all fancied up for eleven in the morning and she looks nervous." Seungkwan was amazed by how Mingyu could tell all this. Maybe Mingyu was the answer to all the questions in the world. He sure seemed to know them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They would walk to the nearby park on their free days (which is mostly everyday). Maybe a dog owner would walk by with their small white dog, Mingyu would grip Seungkwan's hand nervously. "What's wrong?" Seungkwan felt how jumpy the other was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I wanna touch that dog, can you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm too shy."</p><p> </p><p>"No way you are."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu just gave him a cute look and how could he resist that? Seungkwan scoffed, "Fine, dummy, but you have to give me all of that pocky." Mingyu goofily agreed with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan went up to the dog's owner and asked. "Excuse me, can my friend pet your dog?" She nodded with a kind small smile, Seungkwan motioned to Mingyu as he crouched and felt the dog softly. The dog was panting and smiling, it looked like it'd just seen the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that's how Seungkwan felt when he saw Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Happy. He felt happy whenever he met up with Mingyu. All the times he's spent with Mingyu, he's felt, happy. That's such a simple feeling, but it feels so complex.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Happiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>be prepared for the next chapter! it’ll be my attempt at angst, which i am trying to write better to evolve as a writer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungkwan woke up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ouch. Seungkwan woke up in a hospital bed. The dreary lights and stiff bed made him want to think this was a dream (or nightmare). He looked at his arm, an IV attached to it as he felt numb. His limbs felt numb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan looked down at his feet, his right foot was in a cast while his arms felt weak and limp. He noticed his parents sitting in the cushioned hospital seats. At least they were comfortable, Seungkwan chuckled at his own thought as his mom lifted her head up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were wide as she gasped, tears immediately falling down her cheeks as Seungkwan tilted his head. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Little Boo, you went through a surgery. The doctor thought you were going to lose a leg. But the surgeon was so articulate and did the best." His mom sniffled as Seungkwan wiped his mom's tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wake up." His mom tapped his dad lightly as he groaned, waking up. "Boo? Seungkwan!" He shouted as Seungkwan couldn't help but feel warm. This was the happiest he'd seen his dad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where's, Mingyu?" Seungkwan asked as his mom put her mouth into a line. "He's outside, he's too anxious to come in and he's emotional." She hummed as Seungkwan sat up too quickly. "Ouch.." He rubbed his own back as his mom laughed. "Little Boo, be careful"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go get him." His parents left as Seungkwan just sat in his hospital bed. He hasn't even seen what he looks like yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After five minutes of simmering in his thoughts. The door slid open, Mingyu. Seungkwan peeked at the other's downturned eyes. Mingyu was wearing sad eyes and a pout. "Seungkwan-ah?" Mingyu mumbled as Seungkwan waved as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu.." Seungkwan let a smile creep up his face as Mingyu's expression lit up. He ran towards the other and kneeled. Seungkwan snickered, "Oh are you proposing to me?" he joked as Mingyu's scrunched up. "Ew no."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan flattened his lip into a line as he saw his parents in the sliver of the door crack. "I'm just joking," Seungkwan breathed as Mingyu nodded. "Me too." The atmosphere of the room fell short, the awkward silence filling the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I feel so.. sorry." Mingyu suddenly got eerily silent after that. Seungkwan hated it. The silence, it was suffocating him. Like being in a room with too many people. He hated it so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Talk, Mingyu. Talk please, fill the silence with your voice, Seungkwan thought as Mingyu kept twiddling with his fingers. Seungkwan watched in silence as he observed Mingyu's wet, tear-stained face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No. Sadness is too much. Emotional, sensitive, too vulnerable. Seungkwan shook his head and tapped the edge of the bed where Mingyu was. "Don't cry. That's dumb, be happy. I'm here now." Seungkwan smiled softly as Mingyu looked up, sniffling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stared at Seungkwan, him in his puffy eyes and snotty nose glory. Snot fell down his nostrils as Seungkwan grimaced, grabbing a tissue box and sliding it to the other. "Use it, snot tastes bad. I know from experience."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu didn't question it, he just wiped his nose and blew the remnants of stubborn snot from his nose. Seungkwan felt relieved. Mingyu looked fine, other than a couple of scratches and bruises on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why.. Why did you save me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>why did seungkwan do it? he wouldn’t know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the fluids trickling in the IV bag were the only noises as Mingyu spoke. "Why.. Why did you save me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's the thing. Seungkwan didn't know why. If he were himself, he would've just said 'watch out' or 'careful!'. He wasn't known to actually act on his thoughts. Maybe he didn't know himself. He felt lost, overall. Why did he save Mingyu? Push him out of the way?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe for the hero title? No. Seungkwan liked the villains in movies rather than the heroes. They were stuck-up and stubborn people who got the ingredients to be a hero. With the exceptions of his favorite super hero, Spider Man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't answer then." Mingyu sighed, turning around in the stool as he faced the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait! I know.." Seungkwan trailed off his sentence. A lie. He didn't know why. Is this why life is so complicated? So many whys but never really enough answers? When would he get the answers?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Seungkwan? Why'd you save me? I was being stupid, an idiot I was a-a dumbass!" Seungkwan could hear the little crack in Mingyu's voice as he asked. Seungkwan watched, he felt emotions, but numb. He wanted to talk; Mingyu looked so desperate for answers, his eyebags hanging darker and lower than Seungkwan has seen before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just did it.." Seungkwan stated, he had no other answer. Yes, it might be a weak-ass excuse to why he would basically risk his whole entire life to a guy he'd met over summer. But he was Mingyu, that's important, the world would need a Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit, I call bullshit. You can't just jump in front of a car for someone. That's so stupid. I can't even understand why—" Mingyu grabbed onto Seungkwan's shoulders lightly, his grip tightened with every sentence. Seungkwan winced as his arm ached.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then don't. Don't understand. Just know it happened." Seungkwan said with a poker face. Mingyu looked as equally frustrated on the outside as Seungkwan felt on the inside. It was just stupid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu scoffed. "If you don't want to tell me. That's fine. Just know I can't understand you. Why you do the things you do. Please be logical." He got up and stood, he hesitated. Seungkwan thought he might be waiting for a response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan felt too mentally and physically exhausted to shoot back a response. He was insulted, but he knows it's the truth. He acts on emotions, that's how he functions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Emotion Bot' is what Soonyoung used to call him in middle school for being sensitive. But that was fine, Seungkwan might've drop kicked the other once, twice, or five times after that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu got tired of standing, he slid open the door and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan let out a breath once again. He felt heavy. Like there was lead stuck in him. Like he was anchored to an imaginary anchor. Anchoring him down to the hospital bed and forcing him to stay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan couldn't feel for what happened with Mingyu in the room that day. He just felt overwhelmed. Maybe wished he was dead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>